


A Change that Lasts a Lifetime

by HiseuminGo



Category: Bulletproof Boy Scouts, K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cutsey love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Girl boy, Identity, In Hiding, M/M, Mystery, No Smut, Other, Silly, gender swap?, sometimes intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiseumin Go, is a sort of unknown guy in the eyes of BTS. Most of them don't like him in the group right now, but he takes time and friendships are made. Hiseumin is also keeping his own secret and being so close to the members is not helping him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the only way you're reading this is because all my friends push me to post my writing somewhere. Anyways, this is a simple fanfic-like story that may or may not be able to represent the wishes of fangirls/fanboys, either way it's a story on how I would want to be able to interact with BTS, if I'm ever to see them in person even.
> 
> Hiseumin is a boy that becomes the new member of BTS, he's from the US, and is not afraid to express his inner fanboy. His age is unknown at the moment (a lot about him is unknown), he is biased towards V, Jungkook, and Rap Monster, and he's always dreamed of being in a boy band. 
> 
> This is extremely short, and I mean EXTREMELY short, because it's an introduction. I'll post the next part when I'm done with it, and if you guys like it enough, hey, I might just keep on going with it. Either way, I hope you like it!! 
> 
> P.S. I switch between their stage names and real names a lot as well as Part 1 being in 1st person and the 1st part of Part 2 is in 1st person, sorry, and please don't get confused! I changed it in the middle of Part 2!

         I urged myself to stop fiddling with my hair and instead messed with the bottom of my shirt. I recited conversations over and over again in Korean and clutched my stomach, I was starting to feel sick. I stood for a half an hour outside the closed doors of 1 the K HQ 's meeting room. At first it was quiet, but then I heard loud voices and words I couldn't make out because my heart was beating so loud in my chest. My face felt tight with make up and my chest lifted against the tight fabric. My feet sweat in my Adidas and I was warm in my black suit. I feared my eyeliner would run if I were to sweat too much so I stayed still and heaved a large breath when the voices became quiet again. The door opened quietly and my manager waved my in, I was so scared that my legs trembled, I didn't know what face to make so I stared blankly at Namjoon's neck when he approached me. I bowed longer than I should have and I could already feel the tension in the room rising. All eyes were on me and they either held anger and annoyance, or curiosity. The long desk that took up most of the room had the band members and the contractor all waiting for what would happen next. 

 

         "I hear that you're an englishman," Namjoon spoke in perfect english. 

         I expected it and i had heard it before, but for some reason, him speaking in english to me gave me chills. Bowing again, I introduced myself in my best Korean, "yes, my name is Go Hiseumin, it is a pleasure to meet you," my voice stayed low. 

         One member of the band looked at me with interest, the others were unfazed, and one by one each member asked me a quick and simple question.

         "Can you sing?"

         "Can you dance?"

         "Can you cook?"

         "Can you compose?"

         "Can you rap?"

          Taken aback by their speed, and having it show obviously on my face, Namjoon gave me a smirk, told me to relax, and we all sat down. Slower now, each member asked his question again. 

         "Can you sing?" I looked at his face, it was serious, my bias being this serious was scary and also exciting. Jungkook's wide eyes looked down upon mine. I would've loved to stay like that; dreaming away the possibilities of the next action.

         I nodded quickly and asked, "would you like me to sing something?" 

         Jungkook's gaze on me softened and he also replied quickly, "later." I really hoped he wasn't upset about me becoming the new maknae, he'd always be Golden Maknae no matter what. 

         "Can you dance? " Jimin was pretty loud and it would've been an intimidation question if I wasn't absolutely confident in my dance skills. 

         "Of course!" maybe I sounded a bit too arrogant, because he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and finished with, "yeah, kay, whatever then, we'll see." 

         V was very serious with his question, as silly as it was, he came close to me and asked, "can you cook?" in the most childish and adorable voice I'd ever heard.

         It took everything in me to keep myself from pinching his cheeks and hugging him like a teddy bear. I nodded, "yes Hyung, I can cook." He smiled and made himself look as if he were starved. 

         "That's not important at all! Can you, or have you ever composed a piece of music?'" Jin sprang up out of his seat. Now I was scared, Jin was always so quiet in my eyes, but now he seems like a dominant male figure. 

         "I-I haven't written any down on paper, but I do make up songs in my head," I averted my eyes to look at the floor. 

         "Tsch!" he didn't say anything else and that freaked me out more. 

         "But can you rap?" J-Hope spoke up. Suga stayed quiet and seemed like he was asking along with J-Hope. 

         Everyone waited for me to answer, this was the one thing that I should've been able to do, but I had to answer truthfully. "I can try, but I'm not very good…yet." 

         Facepalms all around, the level of disappointment in the room was going through the roof. Everyone, but the contractor, had the face of someone whining 'why do I have to do this?' He walked over to me and handed me a small packet of papers to fill out and sign numerous times. I picked up the pen and almost automatically, all of the members left the room, making it silent with the contractor standing at my right. I felt alone again, 'no one knows how hard I worked and how hard I work now, there's no support. My optimism will keep me going though, eventually, we'll all be friends…'  I started to sign on the last page. 'I just…' I whispered to myself, finished the papers, bowed, and left walked out of the room, 'need to work harder'.

         I stared at the ground and ran into a tall body. He stood in front of me and I had no where to go, now one of the Bulletproof, I had to face him and all the rest. 'But why him?' The one I feared the most, adored the most… my new life starts now. 

 

         


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day in BTS for Go Hiseumin and he's is feeling it being the maknae foreigner of the group. Though he isn't close with all of the members, V has made an attempt to be closer with him and make him a part of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wasn't going to post this chapter right away so I laid off for a while. I got out of 1st person and I've gotten a little into the mind of Taehyung. Grr…. this is hard on my fingers, but I enjoy telling this story. Hopefully you guys like it so far, please tell me if you have any questions or ideas…. thanks, enjoy part 2!

Choi MinHo's voice urged me to wake up. I opened my eyes groggily and rubbed the sand out of them. I stretched out and kicked off my blanket, hitting the snooze button of MinHo's voice simultaneously. Groaning, I slowly rolled off my bed and crawled along the floor, grabbing clothes and makeup from drawers and desktops, into the bathroom I went. Gripping the countertop, I hoisted myself up to face the mirror.

"Gross…" I grumbled and touched the makeup still on my face and the product still in my hair. "A shower…. yeah," I grabbed towels from a closet in the bathroom and quickly stripped out of the and into the shower stall. Turning the knob on, I waited impatiently for the water to get warm. I looked down at my stomach, 'abs…' it was only 2 years ago that instead of abs I had stretch marks, and now I marveled at them. All the things I could do now, all the people I could show off my muscles to, I got excited just thinking about it and quickly washed my body and my hair.

After drying off and dressing up in my casual wear, I reapplied my makeup and combed my hair into a side spike. Suddenly, Mr.Simple rang throughout the apartment. I stretched out my back and arms and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi? I decided I would always answer in Japanese, just in car it was a call from my editor or something.

"Ah yes, hello? This is Hiseumin right? Hiseumin Go?" Korean, who from Japan was going to call me right now?

I answered calmly and plopped onto my couch. "I am Go. May I ask who's calling?" I always spoke formally when talking to strangers and on the phone, and talking to strangers on the phone. The doorbell rang a few moments later and I got up to unlock and unchain the door.

"I've heard about you being a rookie and that you're not from South Korea, you're not asian at all."

I opened the door and was surprised to see Jungkook waiting with his arms crossed. I almost hesitated, but I quickly invited him inside and let him sit on the sofa. "Oh? So you've heard that much about me already? Also, I believe I asked for a name." Jungkook was looking around at the walls that actually a lot of posters on them, paintings too, but he was also listening in on the conversation. 

The man on the phone cleared his voice, "ah yes well, I would like to introduce myself in person if that's alright. Perhaps we could meet up for lunch tomorrow?" 

"Lunch sounds great, but I'll have to pass, I'm sorry to have to say this, but please don't call again and don't give people this number. I hope you have a good day." 

The man seemed to start talking again, but I hung up and set the phone down and went into the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks. I set them down in front of Jungkook as I sat opposite to him. 

After a few awkward moments, Jungkook spoke up. "Who was that?"

"An acquaintance."

"Was it a fan? A boy or a girl?" 

"I don't see why you should care," I stopped him from speaking. "I'm not so famous to try and do crazy things or worry about where I walk around." I didn't know why I was getting annoyed with him. I'd always wanted to be friends with him, but this was not the way to start something like that. He seemed like he was not liking me at all and I felt regretful. He was my new bandmate and I couldn't blow it on the first day just trying to be cool. I stood up quickly and gave a bow towards him, keeping my head dow. He jumped up in his seat, startled by my sudden movements. "Excuse me," I went back to formal speak.

"Bwa?" He asked confused.

"I'm being rude, this isn't how I normally act, I hope you can be patient with me so that you don't see this side of me again. I'm sorry!"

He stood up and grabbed my arm, "it's fine, just come with me, I need to show you around the studio."

Pulling me towards the door, we slipped on our shoes and I waved him to go on first. "You go on ahead, I have to grab something first," I turned around and rushed into my bedroom, grabbing a small jacket, my purse, and fixing my hair once again in the mirror before leaving the apartment with Jungkook. It was strange for me, seeing him hunched over with his hoodie up, hiding from the public. 'Is this how I'll have to act soon?' We boarded a bus and went to the road on which the studio was. When we got inside, Jungkook lowered his hand and slipped off his shoes waiting for me.

When we came into the room, I stared in awe. It was the room that millions of fans, including me, saw their practice dances and everything. "Big-Hit Entertainment" in big letters of the back wall and two walls enclosed with mirrors. My excitement could not be contained, I jumped up and down giggling and running around the room. The rest of BTS was there, but I ignored the looks they gave me. "Oh my god this is so cool!" I rolled on the hardwood floor like a rolled up snail or armadillo. I didn't know when, but when I saw V was rolling around with me, it made me even more happy.

"Why are you so excited? You seemed so cool yesterday," V stopped and I stopped.

Everyone was off doing their own thing, even Jungkook walked off with Rap Mon, 'I should call him Namjoon now that I'm part of the group.' I sat on the floor and looked at the ground.

"It's cool being in the studio, since I've never been here, it's really cool."

"You're going to be sick of it soon," Taehyung said to me with a smirk, "You'll be here all the time and then you'll wish you could leave for a week."

"Oh? I'll have to work even harder then," I brought my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. I hadn't been able to do that 'till I got to South Korea.

"Yeah... Oh, hey! You said you could cook right?" He gave me a toothy smile, just like my 'neh...' picture.

"I can cook, but not really Korean food, I still need practice with that," I answered modestly and was quickly pulled up by Taehyung.

"Oh that doesn't matter, food is food and I'm really hungry, American food sounds great right now!" He pulled me out of the dance section and up the stairs to the dorm-like rooms, living area, dining area, and kitchen.

I stood in front of kitchen counter as V went through cupboards taking out food, ingredients, and utensils for to use. He stopped abruptly with his hand on his hips looking proud. "Shouldn't I cool dinner? It's still early for any kind of lunch," 'well, maybe I could make lunch, I do want the members to eat my food…'"Never mind, don't answer that." I felt like I was going in slow motion. I rolled up my sleeves and flipped my hair out of my eyes. I looked at the different foods in front of mr and decided what I'd cook for dinner instead of lunch. "Ok, you go ahead with the other guys, and don't come up until I call you all up… got it?" I put on an apron that was draped across a handle and took frozen chicken, put it in the sink, and started to let it thaw. V looked slightly surprised, but he smiled and was shooed away by my hand. Now aloe in the kitchen, I started up cooking lunch for the boys… this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Aish! Why isn't Hiseumin down here too!?" Jungkook yelled out wiping the sweat from his forehead. It had been 3 hours since he had started cooking and the rest of the members practiced dances and worked out. V was about to speak when Jungkook stormed out; he was too tired to go after him. "I'll go get him myself, that maknae punk! Thinks he can skip out on his first day of practice…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Surisuri masuri susuri saba!"

He neared the top of the stairs and slowed down to catch his breath.

"No no, let's sing something else… hmm…." 

He tied the towel around his head and walked across the living room towards the kitchen, but stopped, he smelled the scent of spices in the kitchen. 

"What! Iri naenwa! What! ginjanhaeda! What! Kkeutpandaejang! We are Bulletproof!" 

Jungkook cam to the wall separating the kitchen and the liven groom, he peered around the corner and listened to the reverberating voice in the kitchen. He saw Hiseumin in his apron, dancing around, piling bowls on tables and continuously checking the oven temperature. 

"Ireumeun Jungkook! Seukeireun jeonguk!" and Hiseumin broke out in laughter. "Oh my god," he broke his Korean and spoke in accent-free english. "I'm so glad they get to eat my cooking! So worth it!" He turned to the kitchen table and grabbed oil, flour, breadcrumbs, and salt. "Ireumeun Hiseumin, seukeireun jeonguk… ah…no, no no, that doesn't sound good at all…" He set down his items and stretched his shoulders, he was preparing a lot of stuff and it would take a long time as well as a lot of work. "Jungkook's name is perfect. Ireumeun Jungkook, seukeireun jeonguk!" He punched the air, "aha! Yep, absolutely perfect," he sang quickly the rest of the song and continued sot work on the supposed lunch that quickly turned into dinner plans instead. 

* * *

The boys were let out to get lunch, quick carry out that V kept in mind, wouldn't be anything compared to dinner that night. Though it was 1pm and the guys were getting lunch, V couldn't stop thinking about dinner, the more he thought about dinner the more he though about Hiseumin; he suddenly remembered one important factor. "Guys! Hiseumin isn't here and he hasn't eaten any lunch!" V exclaimed, but the other members only slightly acknowledged his comment and kept eating. "Come, he hasn't eaten anything all day."

"Yeah! And he hasn't practiced anything all day! For all we know he was just fooling around upstairs," Jin cut in curtly, but V, remembering the determined look on Hiseumin's face, stopped eating and threw away his food. 

'It'll all be worth it, I trust him,' he though, and dealt with the other guys trying to convince him to eat and the rumbling of his stomach.

Namjoon's phone bagan to ring suddenly, silencing the whole group, the only person who really called him often was their boss. "Yo," there was a pause and low mumbling could be heard in the phone, "huh? Ok, sure, sounds good. Thank you," and he put the phone away. "So," he turned and addressed the group, "the boss says we can have the rest of the day off." 

Everyone laughed and relaxed with "yes" and "all right" going all around. The shared joy of not having to work hard for a period of time, was what brought them together and enjoy each other's company to the fullest.

* * *

"Okay!" Hiseumin became exuberant once more so he could finally finish. When the boys weren't around, he'd speak in normal and unaccented english, especially because he knew that Namjoon could understand him. "I'm almost done, I just need to set it out and call them up, I don't think they'll mind a slightly early dinner, food is food is food. He set out his meat dish, salad, casserole-like dish, drinks, and other small appetizers and condiments on the table, setting a place for every one of them. He stood back and admired his work, he smiled and chuckled with excitement. Yawning, he stretched his arms high in the air and headed towards the dance studio and glanced through a small window in the hallway to see the sun was already going down. "Oh wow, that was quick," he looked at a clock, "I can't believe I didn't eat lunch… oh well, diner'll be good. Hey!!" he yelled out downstairs. There was no answer, "yo! Bangtan seonyeondan!" still no answer, he went down the stairs and went into the dance studio with a mother-like attitude. "Hey!….." his voice faltered as he looked around the quiet and empty room. Everyone was gone, no clothes, no phones, no nothing was left behind. "Hey… w-what? They left without me?" Heaving a great sigh, he turned around and headed back upstairs, dropped his apron on the ground, and laid on a small couch, crying softly like an abandoned child. 'They left me, they never even told me they were going,' he cupped his face in his hands. "They must truly hate me," he whimpered and cried himself to sleep, wavering in the smells of food. 

* * *

"It's 7pm, let's go and have dinner with Maknae, tradition right?" J-Hope put his phone away and the boys headed back to the studio after shopping for makeup. Taehyung still worried about Hiseumin and if he had eaten anything since the morning. J-Hope spoke up again, "I'll treat." 

It was a 20 minute walk before reaching the studio again and they entered through the bottom as well. The lights were still on, but otherwise it was quiet, almost too quiet. Each member entered and noticed something strange. 

"Hey, can you smell that?" Namjoon exclaimed.

"No, my nose's all stuffy," Jungkook sniffed his medicine for his rhinitis. 

Taehyun smelled it too though, and the brought all of the members upstairs, knowing what to expect, he was still struck with awe. Deep fried fish, stir fried vegetables, and shells to roll up a seasoned meat. A noodle dish in the middle of the table that had been baked and glasses that were already filled with ice water and juice. Every mouth dropped open and drooled. 

"O mai gat! Did Hiseumin make all of this?" 

Taehyung stayed behind as all of the other members rushed to take a seat. He looked around him, 'shouldn't he be here though?' Turning around and around he looked quickly in different rooms and spotted the apron on the ground. He gasped, "oi!" he peeked around the corner to the dining room once again, "get over here you punks and thank him for the food at least!" He went back and tried to wake up the sleeping boy. "Hey… hey? Hiseumin?" V flipped him over and saw his red face and ruined makeup. Before anyone else had the chance to see, he flipped him back over and stood up. He pointed down at the body as the other boys entered, "asleep or not, we still have to give thanks for the food he made."

They stood in a line, bowed, and recited "thanks you for your hard work and food!" They were restless and quickly returned to the table.

Hiseumin strained to be awake and stretched his arm to brush against V's hand silently. Taehyung helped him stand on his feet and asked him if he had eaten anything before anything else. Hiseumin shook his head, "hey," he whispered and pointed towards the kitchen. "Dessert's in the fridge, enjoy," he spun slowly around and headed out with V's gave pitying him on the way out. He thought only of how nice it would be to lay in his soft bed and be away from BTS. He never though he would want to be away from them when they'd already kept a huge distance from him, but he stored it at the back of his head, and kept thinking of sleep. 

 

 

 


	3. Subchapter- Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm really sorry for not doing anything with this, I'd taken a lot of time away from AO3 till just this week and I am sorry for the Hiatus. I will try my best to post new chapters soon along with subchapters like this one.  
> I hope you enjoy what is to come!

Brown, black, black, brown, brown, blonde, brown, and blonde, the hair of the new Bangtan boys wasn't so distinguished by color as to be noticed like hair of a blue or red shade. No matter the color, they still slaved over the quality. Soft and smooth, parted perfectly, and framing the face like a beautiful picture.

The cycle went like this, style the hair, smile in a mirror, make any smaller adjustments, take a selca, find a bandmate, take a selca with them to show how much better your hair was. It wasn't an important cycle at all, but it would level up your popularity in the fanbase. Though normally it doesn't take long to style the boys', for new maknae Hiseumin, his hair was a different story.

Today the boys were participating in an outdoor photo shoot. It was a sunny day with clear skies and no breeze, everyone drank plenty of water and worked plenty of product into their hair. The boys made themselves comfortable in their outfits. Each wore a distinct color to represent the rainbow, it was the exact opposite of their Danger theme. Simple shirts and pants along with jewelry were used to fit the theme. It was break time and the boys became quiet after a series of terrible jokes and uncontrolled laughter, the sound of scratching was loud in the hushed group.

Suga looked over at the new maknae, "hey," the boy pulled his hand away from his head, "are you ok?."

"Huh?" Hiseumin seemed a bit flustered and looked away from the band's gaze. "My head's a little itchy that's all," Jungkook started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hiseumin felt the itch again and tried hard to resist scratching.

"Nothing, nothing, just if you were to do that on live television, I can only imagine the nicknames the fans would give you," he coughed in his hand to keep from laughing just imagining silly nicknames.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Just because my head is itchy people would call me names?" Hiseumin continued to touch his head, this time in a pounding movement with his palm.

"Ivy head, Snaggle Puss," Jin snickered.

"The hell? I am not a plant and I'm not a... Snaggle... puss? What is that?" Hiseumin stood up and stretched his legs, "whatever, I don't care what stupid things people could call me. I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." At that note he grabbed his tote bag and crossed the large parkway into the bathroom without another word.

After Hiseumin was surely out of sight JHope spoke up. "Jin-hyung, those are really stupid names," he laughed a little, "I don't see why anyone would call him names because of scratching his head. Are you guys still teasing him and being mean?"

"We're just fooling around," Jin replied. He checked his reflection in his phone and played around with his brown bangs. "Yeah, he's a good kid anyways," Jimin smiled and took out his phone to make an update on twitter. 

Not too long after the photographers were gathering and setting up their cameras for a second round of photos. A very plain girl called over to them, "hey, where's the other one?" She looked behind them without really caring and quickly turned around again to ready her camera.

The group also looked behind them. "Is he still in the bathroom?" Namjoon asked.

"It shouldn't take that long to go pee," V giggled childishly and a few of the other members joined in.

"Maybe he feels sick from the heat," Jimin inquired and they nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up boys! This is our last day!" The director walked over to them with a wide stride and a serious face. Even though the theme was 'fun and natural', it felt a bit forced and rushed with him around. "Where's that maknae?"

"He's in the bathroom sir, should we check up on him?" Namjoon replied to him.

The man was restless, he tapped his foot relentlessly against the ground and kept his arms crossed tightly across his chest as to form the illusion that he was not anxious. "Yes! We need everyone on the set now, so we don't spend all day out here! I refuse to go on into tomorrow with this!" The director's voice shrunk the boys' confidence down like that of a prune, they were silent while he ranted.

Hiseumin broke the uncomfortable atmosphere almost just in time. "Aish, I leave for 5 minutes and I miss everything huh?" Hiseumin was walking back to the group holding his bag, but looking different. The man gasped, horrified at the scene in front of him. "So, what did I miss that you guys are freaking out over?"

"Hiseumin, why the hell did you change your hair?! We still have full group pictures to take!" The director was thrown into a fit seeing the maknae had changed his appearance. It was absolutely wrong and unheard of for an idol to change their hair into something different in a photoshoot from when they first started.

But Hiseumin wasn't worried in the slightest, he put his arm around the director's shoulders and preserved a calming aura towards him. "Come on sir, you said it yourself that today's theme is fun and natural, I just decided that I should be fully natural." He smiled and held up the hair the band was still gawking at. It was dark blonde and reached down to his upper back. His hair complimented his red clothes and makeup perfectly as gold would compliment red velvet.

The director seemed to have been softened by Hiseumin, agreed, and gave them 3 more minutes for prep. Hiseumin was a feared individual for his ability to sweet talk managers and directors into doing things for him and others.

"Hiseumin, is that YOUR hair? Or is it a wig?" Jungkook was really surprised to see their newest member was a natural blonde. His own hair was brown and short this time with slicked back bangs. No one, though, had quite as distinguishing a hairstyle as did Rap Monster and now Hiseumin.

He smirked and brushed his hair with his hand, "This is my real hair. Bet you guys never would've even guessed," he laughed out loud and set down his bag. "Of course not, there's nothing about me that would make you think that way huh? Guess I can't blame you." He shrugged and released his smile into a simple neutral grin.

Taehyung stroked the soft blonde hair and smiled, "see guys," he turned to the others. "His head was hot because of the wig." He acted as if he solved a difficult problem and was the new Sherlock Holmes, only to ruin his image with more petting on Hiseumin's head. Majority of the members rolled their eyes at V for stating the obvious.

Laughing, Hiseumin brushed V's hand aside, "yeah whatever, let's just take these pictures," he started to lead the group towards the shooting area in a playground. He stopped before they were audible to the photo crew and made an unnatural comment that didn't quite fit his character, "I want to hear those fans squeal too."

Suga choked on his water and coughed out his surprise. The change in personality baffled them all; timid, shy Hiseumin made a hair change that altered his personality into something daring. Did he have a split personality? No one could be certain, he was such an unpredictable person who could be extremely shy, very respectable, a man with ulterior motives, and more.

The group developed weird feelings when the newest member spoke such unnatural words, but nonetheless carried on with their cute, fun, and natural photoshoot. Funny thing was, Jungkook, Jimin, and Jin felt a little more comfortable around Hiseumin now, though no one really knew why. They made a lot more physical contact with him than normal.

The photoshoot was finished right as the sun was about to go down, the whole photocrew packed up and prepared to head out with many feelings of accomplishment.The boys were leaving earlier than them since they needed more sleep to make up for the day before.

Hiseumin was sitting quietly slumped on a bench with his head and hair swaying from side to side. The last rays of sun did not shine on him, but he felt the sun's warmth all the same. A warm hand was placed on his back and he flinched, "ahaha, it's ok son, no need to panic, you're probably worn out." It was the director, he was a lot more calm after they finished taking pictures.

"Oh, so sorry," Hiseumin straghtened his posture, "I don't know what came over me to do that sir... It was so hot and uncomfortable, I thought I was going to go mad if I didn't take it off."

"Strange, because no matter what, we can never tell if you're in distress or not..." The director looked him straight in the eyes and caused a feeling of guilt to come into Hiseumin. It was true, he made it so that his feelings could not be read so easily by others, and if someone did find something out, it was almost always a false act he put on. He looked back at the ground with solemn eyes, "the group, the boys... They must be so confused as to why I'm here in the first place huh?" He sighed, the fun he'd been having with Bangtan was indescribable, but felt as if something just wasn't right between them. He thought they'd be more like a family, but that idea felt so distant.

The director put his hand on Hiseumin's shoulder and stood to leave, "kid, I think they're fine. I believe you're the one who needs to figure out why you're here," and without another word he left a puzzled gaze trailing him from behind.

"Why I'm here?" Hiseumin stared at his hands and mumbled to himself, "or how am I here?" A chill ran down his spine, "oh! Ah that's weird," how random, he thought quickly to himself and shook out his body.

"Hiseuuumiiiin!" Jimin, donned in his green, was lively and ran over to Hiseumin. "Hey, we're going now, c'mon!" He grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the others. Hiseumin snatched his bag before they left the area, for some reason he looked back at where he had just sat.

"Hey Jimin, do you think I'm talented?" Jimin's grip on his arm disappeared, "I don't think I'm talented like you guys want me to be..." Jimin and Hiseumin made eye contact and shared in a moment of silence.

"Are the other's comments really affecting you?" His tightly slanted eyes relaxed in wonder towards the maknae's feelings.

Sighing he replied somberly, "they shouldn't be... I know, that I shouldn't take them to heart," he made sense with himself. "But for some reason, after I think about it, I start to feel these silly taunts seriously and take them to heart."

"Don't take them to heart Hiseumin. Like mothers would say, 'boys will be boys', you just have to give them time to warm up to you."

Jimin was so mature at that time, Hiseumin still felt bad even with the words of encouragement. He laughed half-heartedly, "Jimin, you're one of the most childish in the group, why are you making yourself into some kind of mother figure? It really doesn't suit you." Hiseumin gave a light grin, Jimin was being very nice, it was unnatural, but comforting.

"I'M the most childish?" Jimin replied in shock, but laughed to show his familiar and terrible sense of humor. "I can be a mommy sometimes, you just have to call for me and I'll be there," short as Jimin was he could not reach Hiseumin's shoulders and instead put his hand on his upper back in support. "Jimin-mommy! Please help me!"

The two laughed, "Jimin..." Hiseumin smiled and wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulders as they walked, "I don't need an idiot's help, but I'll always accept it. Thank you."

"Aiya, you sound so formal calling me idiot and all, can I ever get a break?"

"Haha, nope," they laughed in turn.

Hiseumin stretched his arms high in the air to try and bring energy back to his body to no avail.

"Oh, Hiseumin, there's one thing we're all a little confused on. Your hair, so it's naturally blonde right? Why did you wear a wig instead of just cut it? Why hide it?" Jimin stuck his hands in his back pockets to keep warm.

They neared the boy's van and entered in, Hiseumin was squished between Suga and Jimin as he contemplated whether or not to answer Jimin's question. He peered at him waiting for an answer, the other boys paid more attention to sleeping or their iPods to notice. He felt very awkward answering a sort of personal question. The van was started and they were on their way home

Hiseumin thought about how to answer. "Well, for me, I'm very attached to my hair. No pun intended, it's just always been there, I would feel like....." He took a moment to summon up the resolve of whether or not what he was going to say was the right thing, "I'd be cutting the last pieces of myself off, the wig was more because it made me feel like I was more manly in a way too." He felt a little uncomfortable saying that out loud where by now, Suga, Jin, and JHope were listening in.

"So that's why you were wearing a wig?" Suga was very unenthusiastic, yet he still spoke his inquiry to Hiseumin.

"Yeah..." He replied and yawned, the sun went down even faster now that the day was coming to an end.

Jimin rested his head on Hiseumin's shoulder, "I understand how you feel, it's like when I think about going home to my family. I really want to, to rest and spend time with them, so I keep what I have left of them with me all the time."

"This is just about hair Jimin, it doesn't have to be so deep." He in turn rested his head on top of Jimin's and felt his eyelids grow heavy with fatigue from the earlier events quickly washing upon him. "Thank you though, I just, want to be understood like this." Hiseumin fell into a soft and calm sleep, one that was not disturbed by outside distractions nor his inner troubles.

Rap Monster, Jungkook, and JHope sat in the back while Jin sat in the front passenger seat. Hiseumin was squished between Suga and Jimin as he slept. RapMon pulled out Jungkook's earbuds so he could hear what he had to say. He spoke strongly, but quietly enough that Hiseumin wouldn't wake up. "Guys, enough playing around. He's our brother too now, we need to treat him like one."

"We have been, what do we need to change?" Jungkook had a slight whine in his voice from being tired and denied the permission to listen to his music at the moment.

"I'm serious Jungkook, what if he's going through a hard time? With the foolish way we keep teasing him he might never talk to us about anything personal. I don't want him destroying his spirit unnecessarily or because of stupid jokes." He handed Jungkook back his earbuds and stretched his neck. "Hiseumin is Bangtan too now, with long hair or none, he's the same."

The van stayed quiet, not from awkward feelings, but with slight guilt floating in the atmosphere, no one spoke about it. The rainbow Bangtan Boys spent their ride home sleeping and dreaming of a whole new group with a new brother to love.

  


AUTHOR'S CORNER: HEY HEY HEY! THIS IS YOUR AUTHOR, HOW ARE YOU MY READERS? MAD THAT I HAVE TAKEN SO MUCH TIME AND NOT UPDATED THE NEXT ACTUAL CHAPTER? WELL I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS IS WHY I WILL HAVE THESE SUBCHAPTERS THAT ARE FOR FUN AND ALSO FOR ME SO I CAN TAKE TIME TO WRITE THE ACTUAL STORY. EITHER WAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT HISEUMIN? DO YOU FEEL CONNECTED TO HIM IN A WAY? JUST KNOW THAT I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT ACTUAL CHAPTER, PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! XD haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I wrote it a while back, but I need to update everything I've done. Hehe, thank you if you read all the way to the end, see you again soon!


End file.
